projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
List of political parties in Craftia
This article lists political parties in Craftia. The Craftian federal parliament has a number of distinctive features including compulsory voting, with mixed-member proportional full-preference instant-runoff voting in single-member seats to elect the lower house, the Craftian House of Representatives, and the use of optional preferential voting to elect the upper house, the Craftian Senate. Craftia has a multi-party system, although there are two dominant political groupings in the Craftian political system, namely the National United Party and the Craftian Conservative Party. The House of Representatives has more of a mild two-party system, with 59 of the 150 (39%) members of the lower house (Members of Parliament, or MPs) are not members of major parties, while 40 of the 76 (52.6%) members of the upper house (Senators) do not belong to either of the two major parties. The Liberal Party of Craftia, which is Craftia's dominant non-major party (to an extent that it is sometimes called a major party), holds 32 of the 59 non-major party seats in the House and 13 of the 40 in the Senate. History Before the Narralan Reforms in 1850 (after which Craftia became a constitutional monarchy) there were no political parties as the country was governed as an absolute monarchy. The first parties were the centrist Liberal Party and the centre-right Kuomintang (or the Nationalist Party). Minor parties included the centre-left Labour Party and the centrist Democrats. The Liberals and the Kuomintang alternated in government in a two-party system. This ended in 1892 due to the invasion by the Miners Republic. Craftia has had a liberal democratic parliamentary system since 1850 excluding between 1892 and 1945, when the Territory of Craftia was established as a one-party state (nominally a democracy) controlled by the Miners Republic. The only legal governing political party was the Communist Party of Craftia, and the United Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Craftia (which included the Communist Party, the Craftian Liberation Party and the Democracy Promotion Party) held almost all in the legislature, known as the Craftian People's Assembly. It was reckoned as a rubber-stamp for decisions already made and proposed by the Minean government, and the formation of opposition parties was illegal until 1930. There were a few seats held by legal 'opposition' parties, but these were known to be puppet parties to keep up the appearance of a multiparty state. These included the Democratic Workers Party (which entered the United Revolutionary Front in 1930) and the People's Party. Opposition parties were first legalised for the 1930 election, but were heavily scrutinised and subject to severe restrictions. The opposition parties, which included the centre-left Craftian Democratic League and the centre-right Sky Blue Coalition, never managed to together control more than a quarter of the legislature due to the rigged voting system. The elections in 1930, 1935 and 1940 were regarded as semi-democratic due to the Communist government's respect of the results. However it was the voting procedure itself that worked against the opposition, with voter intimidation and non-universal suffrage allowing for the United Front and the Communist Party to remain in power. However, in 1945, the Minean government elevated Craftia's status from a territory to a province, and it acquired limited self-government, although the first parties were formed underground in the years before. The first of these were the centre-left National Labour Party and the centre-right Free Trade Party. The Labour Party dominated the new Craftian Provincial Parliament from the first free election in 1945 until the formation of the right-wing nationalist Protection of Craftia Party in 1947. These two parties were joined by the centre-right National Party of Craftia in 1951, and Craftia shifted into a stable three-party system. Labour continued to win elections due to a split in the conservative vote until the 1960s, when the Nationals began to pull ahead in front of Protection as the major non-Labour party. In 1974 the three major parties were joined by the Independent Craftia Party, a smaller centrist party advocating for Craftian independence. By now Labour was languishing in the polls as the Nationals moved closer to the political centre to broaden its base and distance itself from Protection. The progressive wing of Independent Craftia and the Labour Party merged in 1980 to form the Craftia Liberty Party. The remnants of the Independent Craftia Party were dissolved into Liberty by 1986 as Craftia advanced towards independence. After independence was achieved in 1987, the politics of Craftia quickly shifted towards its relations with the Minean-controlled West Craftia. Two new parties emerged in the 1992 federal election: the centre-right Craftian Conservative Party and the centre-left pro-reunification National United Party. The old three-party system completely gave way to a competition between the two new parties. The socially progressive Liberal Party of Craftia, which was formed in 1995, also rapidly grew in support to supplant Liberty as the main third party. After Craftian reunification occurred in 2004, the Liberals briefly replaced United as the the largest left-of-centre party before declining with the brief return of Liberty. However, the party system shifted again in 2013 with the rise of the Mojang Democratic Party, an ethnic rights party, and the Craftian Reform Party, a classical liberal centrist party. The two parties toppled the Conservative–United–Liberal triopoly for two terms before United rose to the top again with the Conservative Party in second place. Reform replaced the Liberals as the third party until the 2040s when its support diminished without popular leader Oliver Hen-Ji. Since the 2050s the country has seen a largely multi-party system with two dominant parties (Conservatives and United), a third party (the Liberals), two smaller parties (Reform and Mojang), and four so-called 'minor parties' – the Craftian Greens, the Republican Party of Craftia, the Liberal Democrats and the Socialist Party of Craftia. List of politcal parties With seats in parliament } | National United Party | Nats | 1991 | Lewis Terrys | A centre-left, social democratic party. One of the two major parties along with the Conservatives, its main rival. Currently the largest party in both houses of parliament. Supports a mixed-economy market with taxation levied to fund social welfare. Supports progressive and egalitarian policies. | 64 | 20 |- | | Craftian Conservative Party | Tories | 1990 | Barry Barnsworth | A centre-right, neoliberal, economically liberal and socially conservative party. The oldest party in parliament and traditionally the NUP's main opponent. Supports a free market economy with lower taxation as economic stimulus for private enterprise. It is less economically interventionist. | 47 | 16 |- | | Liberal Party of Craftia | Libs | 1995 | Dylan Chen | A centre-left, socially liberal and highly progressive party. The main third party in parliament. Advocates for social justice, social equality and peace. Moderately economically interventionist with an economically centrist approach to fiscal policies. | 30 | 13 |- | | Craftian Reform Party | Reform | 2013 | Vivienne Clark | A centrist, populist and classical liberal party. Promotes free market economics and economic liberalism. Supports low taxation, minimal government intervention and reduced government expenditure. Socially centrist. | 5 | 4 |- | | Mojang Democratic Party | Mojang | 2010 | Nathan Pan | A centrist, socially progressive and nationalist party that promotes indigenous and ethnic minority rights. Espouses multiculturalism and regionalism, as well as decreased punishments for crime and increasing immigration. | 2 | 6 |- | | Craftian Greens | Greens | 2029 | May Weatherill | A centre-left green party. Supports social justice, non-violence, grassroots democracy and liberal democracy. Highly socially progressive with a left-wing environmentalist manifesto. | 2 | 4 |- | | Republican Party of Craftia | Reps | 2039 | Roh Neysen | A centre-right, liberal conservative and libertarian party. Supports increased civil liberties and economically liberal policies with emphasis on agrarianism, balanced with social centrism. | 0 | 2 |- | | Liberal Democrats | Lib Dems | 2024 | Americana Shinn | A centrist, socially liberal party. Describes its platform as 'common sense' and 'covering the political middle ground'. Advocates for modern liberal values and progressivism. | 0 | 10 |} Without parliamentary representation } | Christian Unity Alliance | | 2014 | Louise Renford | A right-wing, Christian democratic party with an emphasis on family values and social conservatism. |- | | Socialist Party of Craftia | | 2015 | Bennett Jiang | A left-wing, democratic socialist party. Supports the gradual democratic replacement of capitalism with socialism. |- | | Craftian Progressive Party | | 2069 | Alexa Ling | A centre-left, socially liberal party that also advocates for economically liberal, free market policies. |- | | Libertarian Party of Craftia | | 2036 | Kevin Jensen | A centre-right, libertarian party. Espouses fiscal conservatism, social liberalism, individual liberty and freedom of choice. |- | | RUC–LA | | 2071 | Kiera Smith Pete Anderson | A far-right nationalist, anti-immigration and protectionist party. Supports the abolition of and multiculturalism and trilingualism. |- | | Pirate Party Craftia | | 2065 | Matt Guan | A centre-left pirate party. Espouses net neutrality, civil liberties and privacy, direct democracy and copyright reform. |- | | Justice Party of Craftia | | 2057 | Darryl Lynch | A centrist party focused on social justice, civil rights, constitutional and judicial reform, pensioners' rights, agrarianism and reducing taxes. |} Other registered parties *White Craftia – Party for Freedom (far-right) *Islamic Harmony Party (centre-right) *Craftian Women's Party (centre-left) *Independent Union of Voters (centre) *Constitutional Party of Craftia (right-wing) *Socialist Workers Alliance (far-left) *National Democrats (far-right) *Fishers and Shooters Party (right-wing) *National Country Party (centre-right) *Social Democrats (centre-left) *Unity Party of Craftia (centre-left) *New Luminan Bloc (left-wing) *West Craftian Independence Party (centre-right) *Reformist Christian Party (right-wing) Former parties with parliamentary representation } | Liberal Party | 1850 | 1892 | 1850–1892 | Centre |- | | Kuomintang | 1849 | 1895 | 1850–1892 | Centre-right |- | | Labour Party | 1850 | 1892 | 1850–1871, 1878–1892 | Centre-left |- | | Craftian Democrats | 1870 | 1893 | 1877–1882, 1884–1892 | Centre |- | | Communist Party of Craftia | 1878 | 1959 | 1892–1953 | Far left |- | | Craftian Liberation Party | 1894 | 1941 | 1895–1935 | Left-wing |- | | Democracy Promotion Party | 1892 | 1936 | 1895–1935 | Left-wing |- | | Democratic Workers Party | 1862 | 1945 | 1895–1945 | Left-wing |- | | Craftian People's Party | 1879 | 1956 | 1895–1945 | Centre |- | | Democratic League of Craftia | 1892 | 1945 | 1930–1945 | Centre-left |- | | Sky Blue Coalition | 1895 | 1945 | 1930–1945 | Centre-right |- | | Free Trade Party | 1944 | 1951 | 1945–1947 | Centre-right |- | | National Labour Party | 1945 | 1980 | 1945–1980 | Centre-left |- | | Protection of Craftia Party | 1947 | 1996 | 1947–1995 | Right-wing |- | | National Party of Craftia | 1951 | 2019 | 1951–2016 | Centre-right |- | | Independent Craftia Party | 1969 | 1986 | 1971–1986 | Centre |- | | Craftia Liberty Party | 1980 | 2013 | 1980–2013 | Centre-left |} Houses of parliament CraftianHouseofReps2070.svg|The current Craftian House of Representatives, with 150 seats. Government: United (64), Liberal (30) Opposition: Conservative (46), Reform (5), Mojang (3), Greens (1), Republican (1).|link=Craftian House of Representatives CraftianSenate2070.svg|The current Craftian Senate, with 76 seats. Government: United (31) Opposition: Conservative (20) Crossbench: Libertarian (9), Mojang (6), Keynesian (3), Republican (2), Greens (2), Liberal Democrat (1), Socialist (1), Independents (2)